


Piégé

by TreasuredHopes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Fan-fiction, Inceste, M/M, Tabou, Violence, drame, fraternité, s
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasuredHopes/pseuds/TreasuredHopes
Summary: Itachi et Sasuke sont deux frères très distants. Dans le fond, Sasuke est persuadé que son aîné le fuit et qu'il le déteste. Un jour, Sasuke a un accident et Itachi se doit de s'occuper de lui. Les liens se renforceront, mais... peut-être aurait-il mieux été qu'ils restent aussi distants qu'avant?





	1. Un accident bouleversant

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, voici ma fanfiction ItaSasu que j'ai commencé il y a cinq ans. Oui déjà cinq ans! Ça fait tellement longtemps! Mais suite à de nombreux problèmes personnels, je l'avais arrêté, mais j'ai maintenant décidé de la continuer! Sur ce, bonne lecture :D (les deux premiers chapitres seront entièrement refait, puisque l'idée à mal été débutée.)
> 
> Prologue: Arrangé.  
> Chapitre 01: Pas encore ré-écrit.  
> Chapitre 02: Pas encore ré-écrit.

 

**(Prologue à l'histoire)**

_«J'avais toujours cru qu'il me détestait. Même, pire, qu'il me haïssait. Pourquoi? Eh bien, il passait le quart de son temps à m'ignorer, un autre quart à me dévisager et les deux autres à me fuir. Je ne me rappelais même pas de la dernière fois où il m'avait adressé la parole – s'il l'avait déjà fait. Quand il posait son regard sur moi, je sentais de la distance, du mécontentement et, peut-être même un peu de dégout. Toutefois, je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer ses réelles pensées. C'était un homme énigmatique et il l'avait toujours été. Parfois, je pensais qu'il était seulement distant de nature; qu'il n'aimait pas parler de lui ou de montrer ses sentiments aux autres. Mais... toutes les fois où j'étais dans ma chambre alors que lui était dans la cuisine en compagnie des parents ; je l'entendais parler et rire de bon cœur et sitôt que je mettais les pieds dans la pièce, il cessait ses activités et trouvait une raison de partir. C'était drôle... il avait toujours soudain un truc à faire quand je surgissais._   
  
_Je me questionnais continuellement :  Qu'ai-je fait? Est-il en colère contre moi? Qu'ai-je fait pour qu'il refuse de passer un peu de temps avec moi? Je n'étais pas le genre de petit frère qu'il souhaitait? Voulait-il un frère? Quelle avait été sa réaction lorsqu'il avait su que je viendrais au monde? Aurait-il préféré une petite sœur? Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas chez moi?  Allait-il m'aimer un jour? Et cetera.  Il en avait trop. Oui. Il en avait juste... trop._   
  
_Il m'arrivait de m'approcher de lui, souriant, et lui, de deux doigts sur mon front, me repoussait. C'était sa manière de me dire de ne pas l'approcher. Je me sentais dans les jambes... Je m'étais toujours senti de ''trop'' dans cette maison qui était la nôtre – ou la sienne puis-je dire. Je ne m'étais jamais habitué à son indifférence. Elle m'était insupportable. Autant qu'elle l'avait toujours été, j'avais l'impression d'être un étranger pour lui._   
  
_Tout compte fait, c'était comme ça. Aussi simple soit-il. J'aurais dû m'arrêter à ses questions et ses raisonnements sans chercher plus loin. J'aurais dû l'ignorer de mon côté également sans essayer de m'approcher de lui. Parfois, il y a des choses qu'on veut absolument changer, mais qu'au fond, elles sont bien mieux comme elles sont. C'est complètement inutile d'essayer de trou- ... se trouver une place dans le cœur d'une personne qui ne le mérite pas.  J'ai fini par chercher trop loin... Mon grand frère n'était pas la personne que je croyais qu'il était.» Uchiha Sasuke_

 

**Il a piétiné mon**   **cœur** **encore** **innocent**

_Piégé par son innocence et sa naïveté. Piégé par le désir abusif de son propre frère_

 

* * *

 

**Début du premier chapitre**

 

« _Enfin!_ » s'exclama Sasuke pour lui-même. La cloche qui annonçait la fin des cours, et des vacances d'été, venait de retentir. Le garçon en avait tellement marre d'entendre le sensei parler de ses futures vacances et de son voyage. Il partait pour le Venezuela, il allait y passer ses deux mois de congé bien méritées. Il allait nager dans la mer, nourrir les dauphins et relaxer sur la place en lisant des livres probablement pornos. Par contre, le brun s'en fichait. C'était la dernière journée de cours. La seule et unique chose qu'il voulait, c'était sortir de cette école. Fini les devoirs, fini les réveils à six heures et demi du matin, fini les cours ennuyants et interminables. C'était enfin une occasion en or pour lui de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il rassembla tout ses cahiers et quitta la classe après avoir souhaité de bonnes vacances à son sensei particulièrement enjoué. Il accourut ensuite à son casier. Il y prit les dernières choses qui restaient et les jeta avec gaieté dans son sac à dos. Il prit son cadenas en tout dernier puis quitta le bâtiment.

― Hey, Sasuke! Attends-moi, bon sang! s'écria une voix masculine dans son dos.

L'interpellé se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Il vit Naruto se précipiter vers lui, très amicalement et souriant.

― Enfin les vacances! Je suis trop content! révéla celui-ci, plus heureux que jamais.  
― Ouais! Ça fait du bien.

Ils se rendirent à l'arrêt d'autobus, en traînant les pieds.

― Tu as quelque chose de prévu, cet été? lui demanda le blond en regardant au loin, si le bus s'en vient.  
― Non, pas vraiment. On va peut-être faire plusieurs sorties, mais on ne sait pas encore.  
― Moi, je pars en voyage. Je ne sais pas encore où, mes parents me font une surprise!  
― Est-ce que tu pars durant les deux mois de vacance?  
― Non, j'pense pas. Je vais t'appeler avant de partir pour te le dire.

Le blond lui sourit de plus bel, pendant que son ami observait au loin. Ce dernier avait tellement hâte que l'autobus fasse son apparition. Rester sur le terrain scolaire n'était pas son fort. Loin de là. Sasuke détestait l'école à en mourir. Il avait trop de misère avec les participes passés et toutes les règles de grammaire. Sa haine à l'égard des cours était inusable et littérale. Ses parents lui disaient constamment que c'était facile. Oui! C'était bien pour cela qu'ils l'aidaient toujours! « _Ils se pognent le beigne quand j'essaie de faire mes foutus devoirs!_ », pensa-t-il. Il aurait toujours pu demander de l'aide à Itachi, se disait-il. Par contre, il en était incapable. Il n'était même pas capable de le regarder en face. Tout deux vivaient dans la même maison, ils dormaient dans des chambres côte à côte, ils mangeaient à la même table. Bref, ils étaient tout simplement FRÈRES et ils ne se connaissaient même pas! C'était quoi ce bordel!? En tout cas, il n'en fit pas tout un plat. De plus, son bus arrivait à l'instant même.

Ils embarquèrent dans celui-ci et allèrent s'asseoir dans le fond complètement. Naruto laissa le brun s'asseoir près de la fenêtre, parce qu'il le connaissait très bien. Naruto était la personne qui le connaissait le plus. Il appréciait la présent de l'Uchiha et c'était réciproque. L'autobus commençait à se remplir tranquillement, le chauffeur attendait les retardataires avant de partir. Sasuke haïssait les clamplins, pour la seule et unique raison que ceux-ci retardaient toujours les départs. Peut-être aimaient-ils l'école? Sasuke chassa ses idées incohérentes et carrément idiotes de son esprit. Qui aimerait l'école, après tout?

Le chauffeur débarqua tout les étudiants jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que Sasuke. Le garçon accota sa tête contre la vitre et ferma les yeux. Quoi faire de mieux quand on attend? Outre cela, il avait oublié son iPod à la maison. «Vive moi!», se dit-il alors, en se méprisant lui-même.

****[...]** **

― Sasuke, réveilles-toi, on est arrivés.

Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. « _Je me suis endormi?_ », se questionna-t-il, une pointe de fatigue dans le regard. Il se félicitait de ne pas avoir été capable de rester éveillé un petit cinq minutes de plus. Il se leva et remercia l'homme qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à chez lui. Il s'endormait à chaque fois. Son ami était l'un des premiers à partir, lors, il s'ennuyait les vingts dernières minutes. Il sortit de l'autobus, son sac à dos sur l'épaule, après avoir souhaité de bonnes vacances au chauffeur, puis entra chez lui. Le conducteur le débarquait toujours à la porte de sa maison.

― Je suis rentré, s'écria-t-il, en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il enleva ses souliers sur le seuil de la porte, les prit dans ses mains et les mit dans le garde-robe. Il alla mener son sac dans sa chambre, il le mit très loin dans le placard. Fini l'école, se réjouissait-il en se conduisant à la cuisine, afin de saluer ses parents. Lorsqu'il entra, il aperçu ceux-ci en train de parler et écrire.

― Vous faites quoi?  
― Nous sommes en train de planifier un voyage dans le sud. Nous irions toi, ton père et moi, lui répondit sa mère fortement enthousiaste.

« _Itachi ne vient pas?_ », se demanda Sasuke à lui-même. Il n'y allait pas parce que son petit frère y serait, le cadet se doutait que c'était pour cette raison. Cette pensée la peina, mais il ne restait pas là-dessus plus longtemps.

― Nager avec les dauphins et relaxer sur la plage toute la journée. N'est-ce pas fantastique, mon chéri? s'émerveilla sa mère.

― Ce serait agréable, approuva alors le père.

Sasuke était heureux de faire ce voyage. Par contre, à ce moment même, il l'était un peu moins. Il regardait ses parents s'embrasser devant lui. Ce n'était pas son spectacle favori, à vrai dire.

― C'est bon, oubliez moi! Montez dont dans votre chambre pour faire ce genre de choses. Je n'ai que treize ans, je vous fais remarquer!

Ceux-ci l'ignoraient. Le brun se dirigea au réfrigérateur et l'ouvrit. Un voyage, c'était intéressant. C'était tout de même mieux que de rester dans cette baraque toute l'été, à ne rien faire. Cela lui permettrait de ne pas s'ennuyer pendant ces deux mois. Il prit une bouteille d'eau qui était tout en arrière. Il fit ainsi tomber tout plein de plats et d'autres choses sur le planché. Cela fit énormément de fracas. « _Je suis beaucoup trop maladroit, putain!_ », chiala-t-il dans sa tête en se penchant pour tout ramasser ce qu'il avait fait tomber. Il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans faire la cata. Ses parents n'eurent aucune réaction, bien trop habitués de le voir faire de telles bêtises. Ce défaut était quelque chose que Sasuke détestait de sa personnalité. Il ne pouvait rien faire sans que tout tombe à la renverse. Ceci était une des raisons qui le laissait croire que son frère le haïssait. Pour Sasuke, c'était pénible, exaspérant, angoissant. Il était si intimidé quand Itachi était dans la même salle que lui. Son regard était noir et sans vive expression. Il finit de tout ramasser puis il referma la porte du réfrigérateur.

― Sasuke, ton frère est dehors. Pourrais-tu aller lui dire que le souper est prêt?

― Ouais, acquiesça-t-il après hésitation.

Sasuke s'éclipsa de la cuisine, traversa la pièce voisine puis aboutit dans le salon. Il y avait une grande porte patio qui donnait sur leur grande cour. Il y avait une grande piscine creusée. C'était bien la seule chose que Sasuke trouvait intéressante. Le reste de la cour se résumait à la pelouse, le garage et le jardin de sa mère. Il sortit sur le balcon et appela Itachi.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, il l'appela une seconde fois; Aucune réaction. Il descendit finalement du balcon et s'achemina au garage. Il ouvrit la porte et dit une autre fois son nom. Itachi était en train de réparer sa voiture. Son regard se posa sur son petit frère. Ce dernier en eut des frissons.

― Le-le souper est prêt, balbutia-t-il en essayant d'éviter son regard.

Le cadet s'empressa de repartir et rentrer dans la maison. Il vérifia si ses bas n'étaient pas trop sales avant de marcher sur le plancher fraîchement nettoyé. Il alla à la cuisine et s'assit à la table, prêt à recevoir son repas. Tout le long du souper, ses parents parlaient du voyage qu'ils étaient en train de mettre sur pieds. Tandis que les deux garçons mangeaient tranquillement et dans le silence. Sasuke était intimidé par son frère assit à côté de lui. C'était toujours comme cela. Jamais une salutation, jamais une exclamation, quasiment un regard...

****[...]** **

Sasuke venait d'être invité à une fête, il avait accepté après incertitude. « _Bon, je ne risque rien en allant à une petite fête organisée pour célébrer la dernière journée de notre deuxième secondaire._ », raisonna Sasuke en se préparant. Il garda son jean, mais il mit un chandail plus propre pour sortir. Juste avant, il était vêtu d'un chandail troué. Ce n'était pas vraiment acceptable pour une soirée en publique. Il avisa ses parents de sa sortie.

― Fais attention à toi, mon chéri.  
― Ne t'inquiète pas maman, ce n'est qu'à cinq minutes d'ici. Je ne risque rien.

Il partit ensuite. Il s'achemina à la rue et commença sa balade sur le trottoir. La nuit était très obscure, mais douce. Trois lampadaires sur sa rue était éteints, probablement brulés. Il courut jusqu'au bout de la rue et tourna vers la droite. Il continua en ligne droite et se rendit à la fête peu de temps après. Il entra. Il s'aperçu aussitôt que Naruto l'attendait sur le bord de la porte.

― Salut Sasuke! Ça va?  
― Ouais.  
― Tu sais quoi?  
― Non. Quoi?  
― Tes parents ont appelés mes parents pour que nous fassions un voyage commun. Ce serait amusant, hein?

― Oui, ce serait cool.

Ce serait même une excellente idée, se disait Sasuke, très content. « _Je m'ennuierai encore moins si j'ai un ami avec qui me tenir durant ces deux mois de vacances_ », pensa le brun, un sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune garçon était très emballé à l'idée de faire ce voyage en fin de compte.

― Aller, viens! On va s'amuser! fit Naruto en lui secouant légèrement le bras.

Il le suivit. Au début, l'Uchiha n'était pas si sûr. Il ne savait pas s'il devait aller sur la piste de danse. Pourquoi cela? Premièrement, il ne savait pas danser. Et deuxièmement, il n'aimait pas trop se faire soit-disant «coller» par les autres. Finalement, après ce dilemme, il se contenta d'aller s'asseoir à une des tables mises en place pour l'événement.

Plusieurs fois durant la soirée, des filles venaient le chercher et elles le traînaient sur la piste. Il les suivait sans pour autant broncher, mais il ne dansait pas. Il retournait à sa place lorsque la fille lui tournait le dos. La soirée se déroulait de cette manière, ses camarades de classe se défoulaient et maudissaient l'école. Le garçon embarqua dans leurs folies malgré lui. Il avouait apprécier cela, même si ce n'était pas son style d'être ainsi à la normale. Après environ deux heures de délire, il retourna s'asseoir à l'une des tables. « _Bon, terminé les délires_ », se dit-il alors. Il ne se reconnaissait même plus. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre, où il était indiqué une heure du matin. Sasuke se dit aussitôt que ce serait mieux qu'il rentre. Il essaya alors de trouver Naruto du regard pour l'informer de son départ. Il retourna sur la piste de danse et scruta chaque petits recoins de celle-ci, à la recherche de son ami. Il le repéra plus loin dans le fond en train de discuter avec une ses amies, Sakura. Il alla les rejoindre.

― Salut Sasuke! s'exclama Sakura lorsqu'il arriva près d'eux. Comment ça va?  
― Bien, merci.

Il se tourna vers Naruto.

― Je rentre.

― Tout de suite? s'étonna le blond.

― Ouais, je commence à m'ennuyer.

― Bon, ok. Je partirais avec toi, mais je veux rester.

― Pas de problème. Je vais rentrer tout seul.

Ils se dirent tout les trois au revoir, puis Sasuke partit. Tête baissé, le jeune garçon marchait d'un pas lent dans la direction qui avait l'habitude de prendre chaque jour. Il traversa quelques rues, tournant à des coins pour continuer sa marche vers sa destination. Le ciel était illuminé par une couverture d'étoile et un vent particulièrement frais circulait dans l'air. À la sensation du vent, Sasuke jura mentalement; il regrettait terriblement de ne pas avoir amené de veste pour se protéger du froid. Il arriva dans la rue près de chez lui. Il la traversa sans regarder chaque côté. Il eut soudain un étrange sentiment. Un mauvais pressentiment, pour être franc. Il entendit des pneus crisser sur l'asphalte. Son temps de réaction fut trop long. Sasuke sentit un violent coup et il se fit propulser dans la fenêtre avant du véhicule qui venait tout juste de le heurter. Ce fut ensuite le noir total.

****[...]** **

« _Où suis-je?_ », se questionna le jeune garçon en ouvrant les deux yeux. Tout était blanc autour de lui. La panique le captura, il regarda partout autout de lui. Il voyait une porte et des gens de l'autre côté. Cela le rassurait un peu, de voir qu'il n'était pas complètement seul. Il réalisa alors qu'il était dans un hôpital.

― Sasuke, tu es réveillé! s'écria une voix féminine près de lui.

Son regard bifurqua automatiquement vers la femme qui venait de prononcer ces mots. C'était sa mère. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Sasuke ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi sa mère pleurait-elle? Sortait-il d'un coma? Combien de temps cela avait-il durée? C'était énigmatique pour son cerveau, à ce moment-là. Le jeune garçon remarqua ensuite son père. Il était si heureux de les voir. Mikoto se pencha vers lui et le serra fortement contre elle.

― Tu m'as fait tellement peur, mon chéri! pleura-t-elle dans son cou.

Il eut un flash. Les phares d'une voiture qui fonçait sur lui. Le bruit des freins, une vitre qui se brisait. Il avait été heurté par une voiture. Sa mère s'ôta puis l'aida à s'asseoir. À cet instant, le brun prit conscience que sa jambe droite était paralysée et enveloppée d'un grand plâtre blanc. « _Qu'est-ce que? Ma jambe!_ », s'affola Sasuke, prit d'effroi.

― Ta jambe à été cassé par le choc qu'elle à subit. Elle s'en remettra dans quelques mois grâce à ce plâtre, l'informa son père, une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux.

Quelques mois? Sasuke ne pouvait pas y croire. Quelques mois sans pouvoir bouger sa jambe comme il le voulait. C'était quelque chose de complètement insupportable pour ce garçon. Il refusait catégoriquement d'y croire. Ses vacances avaient été injustement gâchées. Il fixa sa jambe cassée pendant quelques secondes avant de relever la tête. Il embrassa la salle du regard. Ce dernier fut attiré par... Itachi. Il était là aussi? Sasuke ne pouvait pas y croire. Son grand frère était à l'hôpital pour lui. Il était si heureux de le voir. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Il lâcha un petit sourire, qui ne lui fut pas renvoyé.

― Le voyage!? s'exclama soudain Sasuke.  
― Le voyage? Ton père et moi pensions de ne peut-être pas y aller.  
― N'annulez pas le voyage à cause de moi.  
― Sasuke, nous t'aimons et on ne veut pas que...  
― Je peux m'en occuper, intervint Itachi.

Sasuke sursauta. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu ce que son grand frère venait de dire. Il voulait que Sasuke reste avec lui? Non... ce n'était pas possible. Il s'obligeait à ne pas y croire. Mikoto posa son regard sur l'homme qui venait de parler.

― Sasuke à raison. N'annulez pas le voyage pour ça. Ça fait si longtemps que vous rêvez de prendre des vacances, énonça Itachi à leurs parents.

Le jeune garçon était encore cloué sur place, carrément bouche bée.

― Je, euh... que faisons-nous Fugaku?  
― Je crois qu'on peut faire confiance à Itachi. C'est son petit frère après tout.

 


	2. Départ et mal aise

 

Une semaine à peine s'était écoulée depuis le réveil de Sasuke, ainsi que depuis qu'il avait perdu la capacité – momentanée – d'utiliser sa jambe droite. Le début de ses vacances avait été d'un ennui total. Il était obligé de marcher à l'aide de béquilles, ce qui l'empêchait de faire une grande partie des mouvements dont il avait besoin quotidiennement. Il était très mécontent et avait énormément de mal à l'accepter. Il déclinait entièrement le fait de dépendre des autres, il trouvait ça affreux. Outre cela, il marchait avec grande difficulté, à son plus grand désagrément. Les garçons de son âge passaient toutes leurs journées libres dehors, à jouer au soccer, à faire de la bicyclette ou à faire d'autres choses d'amusantes avec leurs potes. Cependant, cela lui était désormais complètement impossible. Regarder ses amis se réjouir des vacances alors qu'il se contentait de ne rien faire, ce n'était pas du tout son fort. Il s'en voulait horriblement de ne pas avoir pensé à contacter ses parents pour qu'ils viennent le chercher à la fête. Bien que ce n'était qu'à deux rues de chez lui, elles n'étaient pas très bien éclairées et il était habillé avec des vêtements assez foncés. « _Je suis trop bête._ », se disait-il constamment depuis cette nuit.

Fugaku et Mikoto n'étaient pas encore partis en voyage. Ceux-ci voulaient s'assurer que tout aille parfaitement bien avant de laisser leurs fils seuls – surtout à cause de la blessure d'un des deux. La jeune mère s'inquiétait tellement pour son fils cadet, elle ne le quittait pas des yeux une seconde depuis le jour de son accident. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser à la maison, tandis qu'elle serait dans un autre pays en train de relaxer et de profiter des vacances. Être loin de son ''bébé blessé'' – comme elle le disait si bien – lui était tout simplement inconcevable. Elle avait donc insisté pour ce que ses deux fils les accompagnent jusqu'à l'aéroport. Il y avait trois raisons à cela : Premièrement, elle voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec eux avant de partir. Deuxièmement, elle voulait leur dire au revoir au tout dernier instant. Et troisièmement, Itachi devait ramener la voiture.

Il était déjà vingt-deux heures et le vol était prévu pour minuit tapante. Itachi les aida à charger les valises dans la voiture, pendant que Sasuke les regardait faire en se sentant mal à l'aise de ne pas les aider. Après quelques minutes, Fugaku prit la place du chauffeur, Mikoto du passager à ses côtés, et les deux garçons s'assirent sur la banquette arrière, à une distance considérable l'un de l'autre. Enfin, le plus loin qu'ils le pouvaient.

Tout le long du chemin vers leur destination, Sasuke s'agitait, se replaçait, se tortillait, il ne savait pas comment se positionner pour ne pas que sa jambe le dérange. Il n'était jamais à l'aise, en aucune posture.

«― Sasuke, tu veux t'asseoir devant? lui demanda sa mère, ayant vu qu'il gigotait dans tous les sens.  
― Non, c'est bon. L'aéroport n'est pas loin, hein?  
― Non, il n'est pas loin, mon ange.»

Le reste du chemin se passa très bien. Les parents se réjouissaient pour ce voyage, bien que leur fils cadet ne pouvait pas les accompagner finalement. Les minutes semblaient interminables, et ce malgré les tentatives de Mikoto pour essayer de mettre une peu d'ambiance dans la voiture en parlant de tout et de rien. Elle parlait encore de leur voyage et elle disait qu'elle le méritait amplement. Sa vanité était très apparente.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à l'aéroport, Fugaku alla se stationner à la première place qu'il repéra puis il ouvrit sa portière.

― Chéri, pourquoi t'es-tu stationné si loin? Tu sais que Sasuke doit éviter de trop marcher, interrogea la jeune mère, encore assise dans la voiture.  
― C'était la seule place de disponible.  
― Je refuse de faire marcher mon petit bébé aussi longtemps.  
― M'man! gémit Sasuke mal à l'aise, c'correcte, J'suis capable de marcher!

Sasuke sortit de la voiture avec un peu de mal. Il n'avait pas encore pris l'habitude de marcher avec des béquilles. Il les plaça correctement et la famille débuta leur route jusqu'à l'intérieur. Le plus jeune jurait entre ses dents jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au bâtiment. Mikoto lui demandait régulièrement s'il allait bien ou s'il avait besoin d'aide, trop préoccupée par l'état ce dernier. Il lui répondait tout simplement de ne pas intervenir. Il parlait pour lui-même; il maudissait les deux bâtons qui lui servaient de support. Arrivés à la porte, ils entrèrent et attendirent. La famille Uzumaki était sur le point d'arriver et ils allaient partie ensemble. Sasuke avait mis son meilleur ami au courant du fait qu'il ne pourrait pas en leur compagnie. Le blondinet avait trouvé cela ''grave nul'' comme il l'avait dit, mais il n'en avait pas fait tout un plat. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que le brun vivait ces derniers temps.

«― Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis tellement stressé de vous laisser tout seul, mes amours !  
― Ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas. Itachi est adulte, il est capable de s'occuper de Sasuke.  
― Je sais bien, mais mon petit Sasuke ne va pas bien, il a besoin de réconfort ! Et maman est le meilleur réconfort qui soit!  
― M'mam! J'ai juste une jambe brouillé, s'interposa Sasuke encore une fois. S'pas comme si j'étais en train d'mourir !»

Sur ce, la famille Uzumaki entra dans la bâtisse et les trouva immédiatement. Mikoto et Kushina se sautèrent quasiment dans les bras en se voyant, comme si cela faisait des mois qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, tandis que les deux pères se contentèrent de se saluer. Sasuke et Naruto étaient irrités par le comportement de leurs mères et Itachi les salua gentiment, par pur signe de politesse. Sasuke ne parla pas beaucoup par crainte de déclencher un interrogatoire crée par Kushina sur l'histoire de son accident. Cette femme se préoccupait beaucoup du meilleur ami de son fils. C'était comme son deuxième enfant. Elle était si gentille, mais l'Uchiha n'aimait pas trop parler de lui à vrai dire, et encore moins répondre à des questions.

«― Ça me fait tellement de peine que Sasuke ne vienne pas avec nous, admit Kushina en jetant un coup d'œil au concerné. Une chance que son grand frère est là ! rajouta-t-elle en déviant son regard vers Itachi.  
― Oui ! Heureusement qu'il est là ! Je les aime tellement mes petits amours !»

Cette attitude, comme si elle était énormément fière d'eux, irritait les deux fils Uchiha au plus haut point, mais ils ne firent aucune remarque. Mikoto et Kushina se racontèrent tous les moindres petits détails de leurs merveilleuses vies, pendant que Sasuke et Naruto allaient un peu plus loin pour discuter.

«― T'es pas trop triste ? Lui demanda le blond, furieux mais compatissant aussi.  
― Non, mais ces deux foutus de battons me tape sur les nerfs.  
― C'quand même trop nul de ne pas faire le voyage avec toi.  
― J'sais, mais tu vas quand même bien t'amuser, j't'assure.  
― Les garçons, revenez ici, firent deux voix féminines en même temps, mais pas sur le même ton de voix.»

Ils se conduisirent vers eux. Mikoto serra très fort ses fils puis Fugaku leur dit simplement au revoir. La jeune mère Uchiha s'en allait en se retournant régulièrement pour leur sourire et leur faire des signes de main. Itachi et Sasuke les regardèrent partir et firent de même. Le cadet s'appuya sur une de ses béquilles et agita la main en leur direction. Lorsqu'ils les perdirent de vu, ils quittèrent le bâtiment.

 

****[...]** **

  
****Le lendemain, 8h30** **

****

― Sasuke, c'est pour toi, fit soudainement la voix d'Itachi.

Le concerné ne réagit guère. La télévision faisait déjà beaucoup de bruit, alors sa voix s'était évaporée dans tout ce chahut. Ordinairement, leur mère n'acceptait pas tout ce vacarme. Les sons des moteurs et des crissements de pneus l'énervaient. Elle en devenait quasi paranoïaque. Or, le petit brun se réjouissait d'avoir ce genre de liberté avec son frère, bien qu'ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment et l'atmosphère était assez tendue depuis la veille.

«― Sasuke, l'interpella une nouvelle fois Itachi, avec un ton plus ferme.»

Ce dernier sursauta et mit son jeu sur ''pause''. Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où la voix avait percée. Il y avait un garçon qui se tenait dehors devant le seuil de la porte. Son allure était quelque peu banale. Ses cheveux étaient assez courts et bruns, ses yeux étaient de la même couleur. Sa taille était légèrement plus grande que celle de Sasuke. Un petit sportif. Ses vêtements prouvaient qu'il aimait le sport et jouer dehors. Dans le fond, pour les enfants, c'était normal d'apprécier les jeux extérieurs.

«― Salut! Sas'ke ! s'exclama le garçon encore dehors. Tu viens jouer avec nous ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite en lui montrant un ballon de basket.  
― J'aimerais, mais j'peux pas.  
― Pourquoi ?»

Sasuke fit bifurquer ses prunelles en direction de sa jambe emplâtré.

«― Oh ! s'exclama aussitôt le jeune. T'es blessé ? Comment t'as fait ?  
― Ce... c'est une longue histoire.  
― Genre, un accident en jouant au soccer, au basket, au football ? lui demande curieusement le garçon en s'approchant de lui.  
― Non. Je... j'ai pas regardé avant de traverser la rue, bafouilla Sasuke d'une traite.

« _ _Oh...__ », fut la seul chose qui sorti de la bouche de son ami. Il s'assit.

«― Mais tu peux qu'en même venir avec nous, l'informa-t-il, souriant. T'as qu'à pas jouer.  
― C'est nul de regarder les autres s'amuser.  
― C'est vrai...»

Pendant que les deux garçons discutaient, l'aîné était retourné dans la pièce voisine. Il sortit tout ce dont il avait besoin pour faire le petit déjeuner et déposa tout sur le comptoir. Était-il doué pour faire des petits déjeuners ? Il se débrouillait... Enfin, il trouvait que ce qu'il faisait pouvait être mangeable. C'était le silence total dans la maison à cet instant, à l'exception des deux garçons qui parlaient. Kiba insistait pour que le cadet se lève et parte avec lui, mais Sasuke ne voulait absolument rien savoir.

«― Bon, ok... J'vais rejoindre les autres alors, déclara finalement le sportif en se relevant du canapé.  
― Ouais, bye.»

Kiba lui renvoya sa salutation puis partis d'un pas enjoué. Au moment même où il quitta la maison, l'atmosphère lourde et étouffante se pointa. Pour ne pas endurer cela plus longtemps, il reprit sa manette. Toutefois, à l'instant où il allait appuyer sur ''Play'', Itachi l'appela.

«― Ton déjeuner est sur la table.  
― Oh, euh, ok... j'arrive.»

Sasuke se leva, s'appuya lourdement sur ses béquilles, vérifia s'il était stable, tourna avec une légère difficulté, puis il se rendit assez lentement vers la cuisine où il se réjouit de s'asseoir de nouveau. Itachi venait de lui préparer son petit déjeuner et il lui en était très reconnaissant. S'occuper de lui serait probablement une assez grande responsabilité et il n'avait même pas semblé hésiter avant d'offrir son aide à leurs parents. C'était pour cette raison qu'il voulait essayer de ne pas être trop dépendant. Il s'abstenait de le déranger ou de lui causer problèmes. Il voulait également le remercier pour cet acte, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Quand il ouvrait la bouche, les mots restaient bloqués. Devait-il lui dire un simple ''merci'' ou devait-il lui en dire plus ?

«― Merci, finit-il par prononcer timidement, après une longue hésitation.  
― Ce n'est rien, lui répondit-il gentiment et d'une façon tout à fait normal.»

L'heure du repas se passa dans un autre silence. C'était la même ambiance que la veille et il ne l'aimait pas du tout. C'était pénible.

 

****Flash back** **

****

Durant le trajet, ils étaient très silencieux. Itachi conduisait et son cadet était assis à ses côtés. Sasuke n'osait pas dire le moindre mot puisqu'il craignait de dire quelque chose de déplacé ou bégayer. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise pour lui parler, c'était un dilemme à chaque fois. Le cadet était maladroit et se plaignait assez souvent, voilà les principales raisons pour lesquelles il se sentait détesté. Alors qu'Itachi était calme et ordonné. Ils s'arrêtèrent à plusieurs feux rouges et Sasuke en avait mal au cœur à chaque fois. Il avait tellement hâte d'arriver chez lui et d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. La pression et son malaise était trop grand à cet instant.

«― Ça risque d'être dur pour toi de ne pas pouvoir te baigner cet été.  
― Ah, euh... oui.»

Le garçon se trouvait idiot de bégayer en sa présence. Il trouvait cela carrément stupide de sa part. C'était normal, qui dans ce monde serait trop gêné pour parler à son propre frère. Pas beaucoup de gens, c'est sûr. Sasuke regarda ses jambes où son plâtre montait très haut. Il ne pouvait pas plier sa jambe, par contre les médecins avaient fait son plâtre pour que celle-ci soit légèrement plié pour ne pas qu'il ait trop de mal à se déplacer, bien qu'il en ait tout de même. Il n'essayait pas vraiment non plus. La haine qu'il éprouvait envers lui-même était très grande et il était entièrement conscient de sa naïveté.

«― Alors, tes examens finaux, ça a été ? lui demanda l'aîné lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil.»

Tout de suite après, il appuya son coudre contre le rebord de la fenêtre, ses doigts atteignaient facilement son bord, ne gardant qu'une main sur le volant.

«― Je- j'me débrouille.»

Le cadet arracha la peau près de ses oncles, à cause de l'angoisse qu'il ressentait. Il voulait tout simplement rentrer chez lui. Oui, seulement ça.

«― Tu as passé ton année ?»

Sasuke haussa la tête de haut en bas et articula un ''oui'' quasi muet.

«― Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu veux faire plus tard?  
― Je... non, je ne sais pas.»

C'était peut-être de simples questions, mais il en était intimidé tout de même. Il baissa la tête et joua avec le bas de son T-shirt noir, très simple. Ayant remarqué son malaise, Itachi ne continua pas à lui poser des questions et ils restèrent muets jusqu'à leur demeure.

 

****Fin du flash back** **

****

Oui, c'était juste une simple conversation... Pourquoi Sasuke ressentait-il que son frère ne l'aimait pas? Il semblait pourtant si calme, si gentil avec lui...

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser une petit Kudo et/ou un petit commentaire :)


End file.
